


Punishment.

by chwaken



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Execution, M/M, No Fluff, Oma Kokichi Dies, Sad Ending, Short, Spoilers, frig you smoog, or will be soon enough, oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwaken/pseuds/chwaken
Summary: Ah, what a shame. Kokichi hadn’t expected it to come so soon.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Punishment.

Ah, what a shame. Kokichi hadn’t expected it to come so soon.

The trial room was silent. Well, almost. 

Kiibo and Kaito were simultaneously yelling at Monokuma. Maki wasn’t talking, but looked enraged, and Himiko was already crying. Kokichi, however? He stood behind his podium, a blank, poker expression painted on his face.

This wasn’t what he’d planned. What Kokichi wanted was to trick the mastermind and end the wretched killing game along with it. He hadn’t. He slipped up. He wasn’t careful, and therefor everyone was going to die. To put it bluntly, there was no chance of the others escaping. Not without _him_. 

He’d expected that, eventually, this moment would come, one way or another. Yet, it still effected him more than he anticipated. But, Kokichi wasn’t so much worried-, he was…

Calm.

Calm because he had made it this far. 

Calm because he wouldn’t have to fret about anyone missing him.

  
Calm because Shuichi was coming down with him.

“Fufufu!” Monokuma chirped excitedly, clasping his paws together.

“Looks like we’ve found our blackened! What a shame Shuichi, I expected better from you!” He whined sarcastically. After getting a simple, but sad nod from Shuichi, and the same blank face from Kokichi, Monokuma jumped up to his podium, grabbed his hammer, and said the words everyone dreaded to hear.

“Its punishment time!!!”

And with that, their execution began.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried, thanks for reading
> 
> if you were wondering, shuichi and kokichi got executed for breaking rules, what an epic gamer moment.


End file.
